These Things I Believe
by serpentservant
Summary: Theodore Nott was raised to be a believer, He was made to believe in Lord Voldemort, He was made to believe in Their cause, He was made to believe he would follow in his father's footsteps, so Who and What made these beliefs all come crashing down.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter I**

* * *

**Theodore Nott wasn't a special boy. He was neither exceedingly athletic, remotely nice, or particularly talented, Theodore despite his keen intellect and sharp mind was like most eleven-year-old wizard boys on the planet.**

**Theodore Nott was no Harry Potter - nor would he even want to be. He could never imagine the torture of being born into fame, being beloved by all, and being "supposedly" the most powerful wizard of his time. **

**No, Theodore Nott knew who he was and that was someone who would be overshadowed, misunderstood, and above all unpleasant.**

**Theodore was the son of Acrisius and Dea Nott, a shadowy but prominent wizarding couple. The Nott's were known supporters of the infamous Dark wizard, Lord Voldemort, during his reign of terror. In the dying days of the Wizarding War, Theodore has witnessed his mother's death at the hands of the Avada Kedavra curse, but he had been far too young to remember whose hands she had died mercilessly at. His father had managed to escape charges by buying Ministry officials out; those who tried to have his father brought to justice were strangely scared into keeping quiet.**

**Presently, Theodore was attempting to enjoy his last few days of summer vacation. He got enjoyment out of bossing their only house elf, Ness. It was the way he had been raised to treat these creatures; Ness existed for the sole purpose of satisfying his and his father's every whim. Theodore did not have many whims to satisfy however but that did not stop him from making Ness perform back breaking chores by the hour. He sat down by a large oak tree outside with a large glass of cold lemonade, (he had never liked pumpkin juice) intent on doing nothing for the remainder of the day.**

**'Where the fuck is that god damn owl!' snapped a hoarse but cold voice from inside the Nott home. Theodore rolled his eyes and tried in vain to block out his father's vulgar voice from his brain. But as it seemed Acrisius had decided to join his son by the oak tree and would not be allowed be shut out. 'Lucius Malfoy told me that Drake got his letter yesterday - and Gregory Goyle got his last week! How the fuck that boy even got admission into Hogwarts I'll never know.'**

**'Relax will you? Who cares about a stupid little letter? It'll come when it comes.' Theodore slurped his lemonade loudly, quite well aware that this would completely annoy his father.**

**'Oh for Merlin's sake Theo--'**

**'It'll come when it comes,' he repeated with a sigh.**

**'Don't roll those pesky little eyes of yours at me, Theodore Nott. That freaking letter had better indeed come. If that crackpot old fool Albus Dumbledore thinks he can slight you!'**

**'Why are you so set on my being sent to Hogwarts, if I may ask? I personally would prefer Durmstrang; I think I'd get along just fine there.'**

**Acrisius narrowed his eyes and snorted. 'There's no way you are going to that so called school - especially one under a shiteater like Igor Karkaroff! Hogwarts is a perfectly acceptable school and you are going to fit into Slytherin just perfectly.'**

**Theodore shrugged, unwilling to carry the conversation any further. If truth be told, he was not terribly concerned with fitting wherever he may wound up. He had always been a loner - except when circumstances arose where having others around him was absolutely necessary. Theodore believed that friends were good for only two things: advancing your career and exploitation.**

**Acrisius glared at him, clearly disappointed in his lack of interest. "Theo, son, once and while do try and be a little more bloody active. Go meet up with that Zambini kid or whatever the Hell he is called or perhaps the Malfoy boy.' **

**In response, he set down his lemonade, rose to his feet and began his way over to the alleyway across the road, effectively ending the conversation.**

**Acrisius glared at him for a few sparse moments then turned sharply on his heel and went back inside.**

* * *

**The next day, Theodore hid out in his room, the solitary confinement in what was his only escape from the harsh realities of life outside. **

**Right now Theodore was quite hungry.**

**'Does it take all day to get a breakfast? I'm hungry here!'**

**'Ness is sorry, master,' the little chubby elf sobbed. 'Ness is understanding. Ness will have it up to you in a flash!'**

**Theodore laid his head back on the pillow and thought back to his conversation with his father. He was right - he really should have gotten his owl by now. Either there had been an error along the line somewhere, or Hogwarts just plain didn't want him. Well, that was fine! He didn't really want Hogwarts either. **

**Theodore grunted and reached over to the nightstand for a book. One of Theodore's favourite things in the world was reading, as it was such a great escape from the reality of his life. He was especially fond of wizard action books such as **_**The Sovereign Sorcerer **_**and **_**From Everlasting to Everlasting: a judgment day tale**_**, but he had been known to read **_**A Young Wizard's Guide to Curses **_**(his father didn't know he had that one) and he had even once picked up **_**The Adventures of Martin Miggs, the Mad Muggle **_**before his father burned it.**

**The book he picked up this time was **_**Flying with Elizabeth**_**, a silly little romance about a world-famous Quidditch star who fell in love with his childhood best friend.**

**As he opened the book to the last chapter he'd read, he prepared himself to be once more engaged in the life of Alistair Swift - which he was only interested in for the Quidditch, he reminded himself - and the very exciting match against the Terra Pins.**

**'Master, here is your breakfast.' Theodore took the food from the Elf and began to eat it which consisted of dried figs, yoghurt and very black coffee on the side for a beverage, he made sure as to not get any food between the pages as he read.**

_**As Alistair held up the trophy, he looked up in the stands for Elizabeth. He found her watching him. Her eyes were teary, and her smile was telling him everything he needed to know...**_

* * *

**Theodore went downstairs at noon to eat lunch. His father was already at the dining table when he came in, and he was holding something in his hand.**

**'The owl came today,' he smirked. 'Here's your letter.'**

**Theodore snatched it from him and tore open the seal.**

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
****Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
**_**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump,  
**__**International Confed. of Wizards)**_

_**Dear Mr. Nott,**_

_**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**_

_**Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.**_

_**Yours sincerely,**_

_**Minerva McGonagall,  
**__**Deputy Headmistress**_

**Theodore lowered the letter and looked over at his father wearing a triumphant smirk. 'Told you it would come.'**

**'Yeah, whatever,' he wrinkled his nose, 'but you fail to see how they left it at the last minute! Today is July 30 for God's sake, and they must get the reply by tomorrow. Isn't that just a great fucking inconvenience?'**

**Theodore merely shook his head and fished out the list of supplies. The list was quite long, and it meant they would certainly need to make a trip to Diagon Alley soon.**

**Privately, Theodore agreed with his father that the letter had come late enough to be inconvenient to him... and so he really shouldn't be so excited about a school that didn't seem to want him. But he couldn't help the slight thrill of excitement at the thought of going to Hogwarts. It was almost like something out of a dream - or maybe like something out of one of his books.**


End file.
